User blog:Queen Cryostasis/Tidal Waves
My second OC Tidal Waves Age: 22 Unicorn Mare Apperance: Tidal has light blue skin(almost water like appearance), with deep blue eyes while her mane is a combination of dark blue and light blue. Personality: Tidal is shy but adventurous, shes often insecure about herself around others but she has a love for nature, mainly the water and tends to stay near a water source as it feels more like home to her. She also loves to help ponies and will step up when healing is needed or a pony is in trouble. Abilities: Tidals main noticeable ability is her water healing, she either uses nearby water or if necessary water from her very self but this act weakens her depending on how much is needed. Through the water her magic acts to heal the wound and purify it from any infections as it closes the wound to leave only a cold and wet spot on the surface. Given the opportunity her water can also be used to heal sicknesses from within though it is verry invasive towards other ponies. History: Tidal Waves was a adventurous unicorn of soft blue fur, she often explored the lands around her cliff home but not as much as she loved to swim around and explore the shores, always collecting shells and various odds and ends she found, she even earned her Tidal cutiemark because water magic was her specialty, she often used it to create intricate patterns or for healing minor injuries of the sort. Yet one day on one of her leisure floats about the shore, which she did often she fell asleep one day on her small wooden raft, which was not much more than a few planks wide, more a surf board than anything. Until she was awoke by a crashing wave falling on her,instantly shattering her raft as she was taken by the water, she was tossed and thrown barely able to catch her breath between each wave before she finally grasped onto the rocks, thankfully she was near them when the waves came. She clung desperately as to not be washed out to sea but as she held there below her she saw a blue glow, it was almost calling her as her sense for adventure peaked, then with a large breath she dove below, using the rocks to guide her as she moved hoof over hoof until she reached the cave and swam in to find a open undersea cavern. Once inside as her head cleared the water her eyes were met by a wonderous sight, the whole cavern was filled old ancient ruins. She could not resist the urge as she climbed out of the water to start exploring the ruins, though it was a small cavern and only had several rooms that seemed to be dug out by magic as she felt along the walls to her horn light. Then as she came apon the last room she found a ancient shrine that was coverd in deep blue glowing wrighting, almost magic that she could not resist with her sense of adventure to just go up and look at before something took hold of her and as thoughts filled her head she spoke in a ancient language she did not know and began to cast a spell unwillingly as her body slowly changed, the wrighting flowing from the shrine up her hooves and all over to cover her entire body, changing it before she passed out. Several hours later she awoke on the beach in her new form, it shocked her at first that she almost passed out from fright before she looked herself over with many pokes and prods to find her new body was still mostly solid but soft, with what seemed to almost be flowing water just barely over the skin giving her a light glowing blue apperance. Once she regained her wits she moved over to a nearby tidepool where the water was still she looked at her reflection only to find her eyes were a deep blue. Normal ponies this would of frightened into a panic she only seemed intrigued at to what this new body allowed her.Over time she roamed further and further from her home, discovering more and more of her newfound abilities. She found she has a knack for healing wounds and infections. After a time she bid her family farewell as she wanted to use her abilities to help the ponies of the land. Faults: Highly vulnerable to frost magic and can be frozen solid. During winter she has to move to warmer climates or remain in doors as she is unable to wear clothes without hindering her water magic. She is terrified of lightning, and during storms will often hide indoors in a corner. Her healing magic is limited to water nearby, or water from within herself but taking that weakens her depending on amount. Can dry out in really hot weather and must remain near the water during such temperatures. Category:Blog posts